Attack of the Dinosaur Security Guard
by NeverLander852
Summary: au of a cutscene in the PS1 videogame Rugrats: Studio Tour. Imagine if there was a real dinosaur the Rugrats had to escape from! Drama, horror, and fears are alive in this fanfic! Will the Rugrats escape and get to safety with Dil safe and sound, or will they all be eaten alive by a security guard dinosaur, and never live to see their All Grown Up! lives? I do not own Rugrats.
1. Normal version

This was inspired by a quote in a cutscene in the PS1 videogame _Rugrats: Studio Tour. _Imagine if there was a _real_ dinosaur the Rugrats had to escape from! Drama, horror, and fears are alive in this fanfic! Will the Rugrats escape and get to safety with Dil safe and sound, or will they all be eaten alive by a security guard dinosaur, and never live to see their _All Grown Up!_ lives?

_[I do not own Rugrats or the Rugrats' videogames]_

* * *

><p>While on a trip to a movie studio, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, and Dil ventured away from the grownups, and into a prop storage area to get away from the heat. But in the process, Dil got locked behind a door, and the security guard lost the keys to the door thanks to Dil himself.<p>

The Rugrats set off on an adventure to find the missing keys and rescue Dil. They had lots of adventures in the sets, searching for the keys. They headed into a pirate film set, a race stadium film set, a space film set, and a Western film set.

Soon, they got enough to get past the door... only to be stopped by a backup security door. But they found the right hole that opened the door, and were now able to go on. The security guard set off to get Dil, but Angelica suggested they'd go and find Dil themselves. They adventured into 2 different sets, whilst Shirley Lock Holmes [Angelica] and Okey-Dokey Jones [Tommy] found the last of the keys, and now they'd reached the top-secret set where Dil had headed.

The security guard was there too, setting up a camera platform. "I just gotta make a few more adjustments to this camera platform, then it'll be ready for the big chase scene through Reptar Park." he said. But he started feeling hot all of a sudden.

"Phew! But if I stay out in the sun any longer, I'm gonna turn into a giant lizard!" It was then he started feeling... odd. Was it a heatstroke? Was it sunburn? Was it a belly ache? He felt his belly growling like mad. Just then, there was a loud tearing sound. He heard it, looked round, and saw a huge lizard tail sprouting from his butt.

"Hey! What the-"

He saw his hands swelling and shaking. Then he saw his belly growing, and forcing the buttons of his shirt off. He saw his exposed belly, and watched in horror as green scaly splotches formed on it. His shoes swelled, then burst, exposing his bare feet, as they grew bigger. The shape of his body changed, and his clothes began to tear.

He was frightened. "Wh-wh-what's happening to meeeeeaaarghhh!"

His scream turned into a fierce blood-curdling roar, his clothes tore off, and the babies watched in horror. Phil hid behind Lil in fear. Soon, the security guard-turned-dinosaur emerged, about the size of the Reptar-bot seen in the game, and looking really fierce and scary. The only thing that remained of the security guard's human form was his stretched-looking underwear. He towered over the babies, and roared loudly. The babies were frightened. Only Dil seemed happy over the situation. "Dino dino!" he chanted. happily.

Chuckie was frightened most of all. "Ohhh, I knew this was a bad idea right from the start! I was right about the monsters in here!" The dinosaur security guard roared again. "RUN FOR IT!" he screamed, and he and the other babies ran up to the car, pushing Dil with them.

Angelica stared up at the monster above her. She began to panic. "I never thought I'd say this Finster, but... YOU'RE RIGHT! WAIT FOR ME!" she screamed as she ran to the car, with the security guard dinosaur roaring loudly. He stomped after the babies. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could to get away from the security guard dinosaur. Eventually, they got to safety, far away from the security guard dinosaur. "We did it!" said Tommy. "We beat Reptar!" "Baby drivers are the worst!" Angelica said.

The dinosaur roared, then it suddenly shrunk and changed, into the form of the security guard, normal, and his clothes were intact, as if they'd never been destroyed to begin with. "Ugh... my head..." he moaned. "What just happened?" then he shrugged it off and walked away. "Break time! I haven't had one in like, 15 minutes, anyway..."

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Uncensored version

here's a different version of the security guard's chase... without the security guard's clothing.

_[I do not own Rugrats or the Rugrats' videogames]_

* * *

><p>The security guard was there too, setting up a camera platform. "I just gotta make a few more adjustments to this camera platform, then it'll be ready for the big chase scene through Reptar Park." he said. But he started feeling hot all of a sudden.<p>

"Phew! But if I stay out in the sun any longer, I'm gonna turn into a giant lizard!" It was then he started feeling... odd. Was it a heatstroke? Was it sunburn? Was it a belly ache? He felt his belly growling like mad. Just then, there was a loud tearing sound. He heard it, looked round, and saw a huge lizard tail sprouting from his butt.

"Hey! What the-"

He saw his hands swelling and shaking. Then he saw his belly growing, and forcing the buttons of his shirt off. He saw his exposed belly, and watched in horror as green scaly splotches formed on it. His shoes swelled, then burst, exposing his bare feet, as they grew bigger. The shape of his body changed, and his clothes began to tear.

He was frightened. "Wh-wh-what's happening to meeeeeaaarghhh!"

His scream turned into a fierce blood-curdling roar, his clothes tore off, and the babies watched in horror. Phil hid behind Lil in fear. Soon, the security guard-turned-dinosaur emerged, about the size of the Reptar-bot seen in the game, and looking really fierce and scary. The only thing that remained of the security guard's human form was his stretched-looking underwear. He towered over the babies, and roared loudly. The babies were frightened. Only Dil seemed happy over the situation. "Dino dino!" he chanted. happily.

Chuckie was frightened most of all. "Ohhh, I knew this was a bad idea right from the start! I was right about the monsters in here!" The dinosaur security guard roared again. "RUN FOR IT!" he screamed, and he and the other babies ran up to the car, pushing Dil with them.

Angelica stared up at the monster above her. She began to panic. "I never thought I'd say this Finster, but... YOU'RE RIGHT! WAIT FOR ME!" she screamed as she ran to the car, with the security guard dinosaur roaring loudly. He stomped after the babies. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could to get away from the security guard dinosaur. Eventually, they got to safety, far away from the security guard dinosaur. "We did it!" said Tommy. "We beat Reptar!" "Baby drivers are the worst!" Angelica said.

The dinosaur roared, then it suddenly shrunk and changed, into the form of the security guard, normal, and in only his stretched-looking underwear. "Ugh... my head..." he moaned. "What just happened?" then he suddenly realized he was in only his underwear. Completely embarrassed, he scarpered off, like a rocket, to his office to get changed.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	3. I'm gonna turn into a giant lizard!

**[i do not own Rugrats]**

* * *

><p>The security guard was there too, setting up a camera platform. "I just gotta make a few more adjustments to this camera platform, then it'll be ready for the big chase scene through Reptar Park." he said. But he started feeling hot all of a sudden.<p>

"Phew! But if I stay out in the sun any longer, I'm gonna turn into a giant lizard!" It was then he started feeling... odd. Was it a heatstroke? Was it sunburn? Was it a belly ache? He felt his belly growling like mad. Just then, there was a loud tearing sound. He heard it, looked round, and saw a huge lizard tail sprouting from his butt.

"Hey! What the-"

He saw his hands shaking. His legs thrashed around, and soon, shook his shoes and socks off, exposing his bare feet, and watched in horror as his hands and feet turned into lizard feet. He grabbed his shirt with his lizardish hands and tore it off. He ripped off his pants and underwear, and lay naked in front of the Rugrats. Angelica and Susie covered their eyes.

He was frightened. "Wh-wh-what's happening to meeeeeaaark!"

His scream turned into a strangled-curdling roar, and the babies watched in surprise as the security guard-turned lizard scuttled away.

Then the Reptar-bot appeared, and the cutscene played like normal.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	4. EggShell Shocking

Chapter 4: Egg Shell-Shocking

* * *

><p>here's a different version of the security guard's chase... without the security guard's clothing, and where the security guard becomes a shell of his former self.<p>

**_[I do not own Rugrats or the Rugrats' videogames]_**

* * *

><p>The security guard was there too, setting up a camera platform. "I just gotta make a few more adjustments to this camera platform, then it'll be ready for the big chase scene through Reptar Park." he said. But he started feeling hot all of a sudden.<p>

"Phew! But if I stay out in the sun any longer, I'm gonna turn into a giant lizard!" It was then he started feeling... odd. Was it a heatstroke? Was it sunburn? Was it a belly ache? He felt his belly growling like mad. Just then, there was a loud tearing sound. He heard it, looked round, and saw a huge lizard tail sprouting from his butt.

"Hey! What the-"

He saw his hands swelling and shaking. Then he saw his belly growing, and forcing the buttons of his shirt off. He saw his exposed belly, and watched in horror as green scaly splotches formed on it. His shoes swelled, then burst, exposing his bare feet, as they grew bigger. The shape of his body changed, and his clothes began to tear.

He was frightened. "Wh-wh-what's happening to meeeeeaaarghhh!"

His scream turned into a fierce blood-curdling roar, his clothes tore off, and the babies watched in horror. Phil hid behind Lil in fear. Soon, the security guard-turned-dinosaur emerged, about the size of the Reptar-bot seen in the game, and looking really fierce and scary. The only thing that remained of the security guard's human form was his stretched-looking underwear. He towered over the babies, and roared loudly. The babies were frightened. Only Dil seemed happy over the situation. "Dino dino!" he chanted. happily.

Chuckie was frightened most of all. "Ohhh, I knew this was a bad idea right from the start! I was right about the monsters in here!" The dinosaur security guard roared again. "RUN FOR IT!" he screamed, and he and the other babies ran up to the car, pushing Dil with them.

Angelica stared up at the monster above her. She began to panic. "I never thought I'd say this Finster, but... YOU'RE RIGHT! WAIT FOR ME!" she screamed as she ran to the car, with the security guard dinosaur roaring loudly. He stomped after the babies. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could to get away from the security guard dinosaur. Eventually, they got to safety, far away from the security guard dinosaur. "We did it!" said Tommy. "We beat Reptar!" "Baby drivers are the worst!" Angelica said.

The dinosaur roared, then it suddenly shrunk and changed, into the form of the security guard, normal, and in only his stretched-looking underwear. "Ugh... my head..." he moaned. "What just happened?" then he suddenly began to shrink! He shrunk right down to the size of a mouse. His stretched undies didn't shrink with him though.

if that wasn't weird enough, starting at the bottom of his legs, the security guard felt something gooey encasing him from his toes to his head. It was pale white and he could see the huge set through the membrane that was slowly growing over him. Eventually, the membrane turned harder, and he could no longer see through it. He rapped against it and there was a distinctive echo, like when he tapped his spoon against the outside of a hard boiled egg. "Hey!" he yelled, "Hey, can anybody hear me?"

The yells lasted for a while, then... they stopped. the egg hatched, revealing... a little green lizard, which scuttled quickly away.

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p> 


End file.
